Le pacte
by RuiMariko
Summary: Fait attention quand tu pactises pour l'amour, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver.


**Bonjour ! Voici ma première participation à une nuit des lemons sur le forum de la ficothèque ardente, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Thème : superstitions  
Mot : commerce, sanglant et diabolique  
Œil d'Horus : Threesome**

**Disclaimer : hetalia ne m'appartient pas, C'est entièrement une œuvre qui revient à Hidekaz Himayura.**

Dans une chambre faite d'ocre et de rouge, Une jeune femme brune se pressait pour arranger les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée. En dehors de l'établissement, elle savait le froid rigoureux en cette fin d'année, mais elle comptait bien réchauffer ses chers clients de son corps. Après tout, c'était son fonds de commerce. Mais ce soir était une soirée spéciale. Le client qu'elle attendait était unique, c'était le seul qui la comblait réellement et elle aurait tout donné pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait.

La brunette avait entendu une rumeur parmi les autres filles selon quoi, si l'on disposait des bougies roses dans la chambre ainsi que des pétales de rose rouge sur le lit, notre amour, s'il était véritable, nous serait retourné. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas des accessoires banals que l'on pouvait se procurer n'importe où, mais que l'on acquerrait pendant un rituel satanique. Elizaveta n'y avait, dans un premier temps, pas prêté réellement attention, mais tout avait changé lorsqu' « Il » était venu.

Elle l'avait aperçu alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'établissement et elle avait instantanément compris qu'il n'était pas un habitué de ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, ce n'est pas son air perdu qu'il l'avait interpellé mais une sorte d'attraction qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle lui proposa bien rapidement ses services qu'il accepta avec une voix emplie d'une froide arrogance qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas. L'ayant conduit à sa chambre attitrée bien pauvrement meublé, elle le détailla enfin des pieds à la tête alors qu'il déposait sur la table branlante du réduis ce qui devait être l'étui d'un violon.

Il n'était pas très grand et l'on devinait, sous ses vêtements d'apparats, un corps de faible constitution. Sur la peau laiteuse de son visage retombait des mèches brunes bien ordonnées et de fines lunettes dissimulaient les deux orbes violettes que possédait le jeune homme. Il n'était pas de ces hommes devant lesquels toutes les femmes se pâmaient cependant Elizaveta lui trouvait un certain charme qui avait su conquérir son cœur au premier coup d'œil. Elle comprit cependant bien vite que son intérêt. Alors qu'elle fondait de plaisir sous les mains expertes du musicien, elle avait bien vu le vide dans les yeux violets et dès lors, elle désira devenir l'instrument de ses envies les plus folles.

Dès la fin de leurs ébats, il avait demandé à la réserver pour la nuit du 31 décembre. Elle accepta volontiers, soutirant au passage le prénom de son désormais tourmenteur et, lorsqu'il la quitta, les dires de ses compagnes de misères lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle s'empressa alors de remonter dans sa chambre et de réaliser le rituel.

Elle incisa deux de ses doigts afin de tracer un pentacle avec son sang, ce liquide vital qui devait donner la couleur aux fleurs, puis elle embrassa ses doigts avant d'inscrire au centre même du pentacle le prénom de son bien aimé qu'elle souffla en même temps qu'elle l'écrivait. Roderich… Elle entama ensuite des paroles incompréhensibles qui semblaient venir d'elles même et soudainement les fleurs et les bougies apparurent alors qu'une voix se mit à tonner que sa vie serait sienne si, par malheur, elle s'était trompée dans son jugement.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle entendait la voix gronder à ses oreilles avec gravité, mais elle la chassa bien vite, se concentrant sur les événements à venir. Elle acheva la décoration, alluma les bougies, puis se para des plus beaux vêtements qu'elle détenait et qui étaient malgré tout, en fort mauvais état.

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte alors qu'elle achevait de coiffer et c'est d'une démarche féline qu'elle vint ouvrir la porte. Elle fut abasourdie de ce qu'elle trouva de l'autre côté car il n'y avait pas qu'un, mais bien deux hommes devant elle. Il y avait bien évidemment Roderich, mais il était accompagné d'un second homme dont les mains étaient liées dans le dos. Son visage ensanglanté faisait peur à voir, d'autant plus que ses yeux avaient la même teinte rougeâtre. Ses cheveux en batailles étaient, eux, blancs avec de légers reflets argentés et ses vêtements étaient lacérés au même titre que sa peau.

Elizaveta n'osa bouger de l'encadrement de la porte et demeura à observer les deux hommes devant elle avant que la voix du brun ne retentisse :

« Vas-tu donc nous faire entrer ? » Déclara-t-il d'une voix hautaine.

Comme si elle venait de reprendre conscience des choses, la jeune femme les invita à pénétrer dans la chambre et referma derrière eux. L'aristocrate passa une main gantée sur une des commodes de la pièce avant de jeter l'albinos sur le lit et de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils près du lit.

« C'est de lui dont tu vas t'occuper » Dit-il placidement en regardant la jeune femme.

Elizaveta ne sut que répondre et regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, impuissante.

« Je t'ai payé pour tes services non ? Alors satisfait ton client, pute de bas étage ! » Ordonna-t-il à la prostituée, d'une voix acide.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en elle et une rage sourde monta dans son cœur tandis que l'albinos, lui, la regardait d'un air désolé. Malgré tout, elle décida de rester digne envers et contre tout. Son métier n'était que peu louable certes, mais elle le ferait la tête haute. Elle s'approcha du lit, y grimpa à quatre pattes et domina son client de toute sa hauteur puis ses mains se posèrent sur les lambeaux pour les déchirés définitivement d'un geste brusque. Cet excès fit naître un fin sourire sur les lèvres du brun qui continua de les observer avec amusement.

La jeune femme se mit à embrasser le torse de son futur amant, jouant avec ses tétons de ses mains. Un soupir d'aise échappa dès lors à l'albinos sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il s'en mordit les lèvres alors que la jeune femme prit un des bouts de chair entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle le taquina de sa langue, le suçota et le mordilla, faisant naître des sensations agréables dans le corps de son supplicié qui remuait sous elle. Elle fut amusée de la situation mais bien vite s'ennuya, se disant que les entraves qui retenaient l'albinos n'étaient qu'un gène à leur plaisir. Elle décida donc de défaire les liens qui liaient les poignets se son futur amant, le laissant ainsi libre de ses mouvements et elle eut tôt fait de sans mordre les doigts car, à peine détaché, il en profita pour inverser les rôles.

L'embrassant avec force et passion, l'homme aux cheveux blancs glissa ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il descendit la robe de sa maîtresse jusqu'à ses hanches afin de pouvoir se délecter de ses formes et de sa peau sans pour autant tout dévoiler d'un trait. Il prit du recul pour admirer les parcelles de son corps découvertes puis se mit à lui embrasser le cou, lui laissant un suçon, puis la poitrine, jouant avec les pointes dressées, et enfin de ventre. Il remonta ensuite avec une lenteur lascive, procurant de doux frissons à la jeune femme qui gémissait déjà légèrement sous ses attentions.

Se satisfaisant de sa position de force, il ne vit pas une main insidieuse se faufiler dans ses bas pour saisir son membre gonflé par l'envie. Il glapit de surprise sous la plaisante pression et Elizaveta profita de l'occasion pour reprendre la situation en main. Son visage descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant alors qu'elle sortait son sexe érigé. Elle y appliqua de langoureux va-et-vient sur toute sa longueur, trouvant les endroits les plus sensibles puis taquina du bout de la langue une veine qu'elle sentait précédemment pulser sous ses doigts, arrachant des gémissements à l'albinos qui se courbait de plaisir. Au bout de nombreuses suppliques, elle le prit en bouche, faisant des aller-retour sur la verge tendue à des vitesses aléatoires, titillant parfois le bout avec sa langue.

Le regard embrumé de plaisir, il finit par venir dans la bouche d'Elizaveta qui avala la semence avant de relâcher sa proie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Roderich intervint, retirant entièrement les vêtements de la jeune femme, l'exposant totalement aux regards. Le rouge monta irrémédiablement aux joues de la brune alors qu'elle sentait des baisers être déposé dans le creux de ses reins et que des doigts quémandeurs se glissèrent dans son intimité humide. Elle déposa brièvement son regard sur Roderich pour s'apercevoir qu'il était lui-aussi déjà nu mais fut rapidement rappelé par son première amant qui se languissait de ses attentions. Elle sentit une langue s'introduire dans sa bouche tandis que d'autres doigts se frayaient un chemin dans entre ses fesses rebondies. Des gémissements lui échappèrent alors qu'ils la préparaient ensemble à leurs venues. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'introduire à la place de leurs doigts, leurs sexes désireux et ils vinrent ensemble dans un moment d'extase, se libérant de leurs désirs. Elle les sentit se déverser en elle, appréciant cette sensation de plénitude qui suivait l'acte.

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent bien rapidement avant de s'enfuir presque comme des voleurs, laissant là le corps reput d'Elizaveta. Elle se rhabilla elle aussi et vit surgir de nulle part un de ses êtres diaboliques que l'on voyait dans les contes pour enfants. Il venait pour elle, elle le savait. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais l'être venu des enfers la rattrapa et l'emmena de force au fin fond des enfers, pour la punir de se pécher qu'elle venait de commettre : détourner ses yeux de l'amour pour lequel elle devait s'offrir corps et âme.


End file.
